the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Compton (RLS CAW)
Jaqueline O'Hare ''(born 17th November 1982 in Dublin, Ireland) is an Irish professional wrestler currently signed to PRIZE Wrestling League under the name '''Jackie Compton'. She was previously UNION Wrestling's Head of Women's Division Creative. After wrestling for many in years in Germany, O'Hare officially became a citizen in 2013. Career Training (2000-2002): O'Hare did some training in Ireland before moving to Germany, but claims that she never really got taken seriously until she got to Germany, to the Wrestling Endeavour Gym in Duisburg. She trained for two full years, while making appearances in several independent promotions, before contacting several bigger promotions herself as her training came to an end. B2W1 (2002-2007): Leipzig-based promotion Born 2 Wrestle signed a twenty year old O'Hare and debuted her in their burgeoning Women's Division. She moved to Leipzig at this time, eventually coming to see it as home. She held the Women's World Championship in early 2005, from Severa, holding it for around twenty weeks before dropping it back to her. She would leave the promotion in 2007 to heal several injuries and would end up out of the business for nearly a year. AXL2 (2008-2015): She returned in 2008 for AXL Wrestling, first as an English-language commentator and then eventually as a performer, under the name Jackie Compton. She wasn't quite as successful this time around, usually being a mid-card enhancer, but did impress the promotion with her occasional dip into booking duties and continued commentary work. Her biggest push with the promotion came in 2014 when she won the Ring Raider Battle Royal, a mixed gender battle royal, and chose to face W-Champion Kara Liebherr at AXLMania. Despite losing, she nevertheless impressed the general wrestling world with her performance. UNION Wrestling (2015-2018): British promotion UNION Wrestling brought in Compton in 2015, first as a performer but then as Interim Head of Women's Division Creative when the intended holder of that office, Angel, reneged on her agreement due to a personal dispute. This was never formally made permanent despite her being the de facto Head until her departure. Compton made sporadic appearances, at best, during this time, and made it known several times across her tenure that, although she believed she was good at the job and took pride in it, she felt wasted being "just a booker". This eventually led to her leaving in late 2018, when UW all but scrapped the Women's Division expansion plans. WCE/PRIZE Wrestling League (2019) Compton shockingly debuted at WCE's first helmed PRIZE event, Rise for the PRIZE 2019, in her adopted hometown of Leipzig, challenging Sarah Fenix unsuccessfully in the opener. Despite losing, she achieved the objective of WCE calling for a volunteer, to prevent Fenix smack talking the crowd unopposed, and was subsequently offered a contract and place in the upcoming WCE Openweight Championship tourney. In-Wrestling Signatures Rapid Gut Punches Sit-Out Jawbreaker Finishers Leg Day ''(Achilles Lock)'' Accomplishments Women's World Championship (B2W) Trivia * Having lived in Germany for many years, O'Hare is fluent in German. * Since debuting as Jackie Compton in 2008, she's almost always been portrayed an unaligned character, sometimes doing heelish things, sometimes acting the face, but never really being properly identified as either- or as a tweener- but more as a character who circumvented the normal alignment system.3 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes # B2W existed on an old text-based wrestling game, of which the name frustratingly escapes me, that had a tendency when creating wrestlers to call them some variation on "Cowpoke"... something I still utilise to this day. # AXL has existed across several games, and is in fact the only promotion of mine to do so, existing in the MDickie series, Fire Pro briefly and now again currently, and several text-based promotions. # In truth, I've just been so inconsistent with her over the years that it's become a sort of in-joke that she's not classifiable in this way. Category:CAWs